User talk:Cress Arvein
Some old conversations. 1st posts First. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:30, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :2nd --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'd expected you'd archive soon... -- 20:32, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::4th spam RT 20:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Distant future 21:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Saw it, not sure yet. But I'll flame you anyways. Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:56, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yay! RT 22:04, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :k. Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) poke Are you still interested in being a sysop? "You can never have too many administrators", after all. I can't say for certain whether I would or would not make you one; however, I am trying to clean up the RfA page which has basically been static for months. (And that's bad.) So let me know what you think. (T/ ) 07:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) : I pretty much forgot about my RfA but I am still interested in being a sysop. Also, congrats on the Bureaucrat position. Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) my bad I Can't count :x ---Jamster--- 14:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Serpentine Reaver Nrr.... you keep beating me to reverts... ^^ [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 01:33, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me out, I appreciate it. --Woman like me for my brains - Wammo's! 23:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Dark Good job on tagging/fixing images. It's boring as hell so I am just glad other people are willing to do it for me... :D (T/ ) 19:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :condolances congratulations ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's still sort of my long-term project. Try to keep track of how many you've tagged, since my old estimate is probably a few thousand too high by now. 19:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::By my count, we have less than 18,000 images to tag. :O Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:48, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Buffalo? Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo... Buffalo... buffalo... buffalo? Oh, god, my brain. 07:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Bah! Next, I suppose you'll be expecting people to properly format their information before adding it! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) hi You are now an admin. I think you've got enough experience now. Also, you are still consistently active, which is good. And as far as I know you have a null record of disputes, which I like. Welcome to the team. Oh, and please fill out your admin information at your earliest convenience. Thanks. (T/ ) 23:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) grats to you! --Shadowcrest 23:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed RT | Talk 05:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks everyone. Only thing is that this is the week where I can't be that active due to RL stuff. However, I'll try to check in as much as possible. Cress Arvein(Talk) 15:17, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ohai and cong rats to you too! --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Congrats, Cress. Let's work together to douse Dhaos. 20:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Mah jongg tiles are ftw. (T/ ) 04:47, 12 April 2008 (UTC) deleting when you delete stuff, try not to leave orphan talk pages. Usually the talk page isnt worth keeping without the article. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 15:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :k. Cress Arvein(Talk) 18:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Bannage Plix delete the userpage while you're at it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:47, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Yay Happy birthday to you, Cress :D --- -- (s)talkpage 18:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday You're going to be my age for 5 days. 18:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC)